


Clipped Wings

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, F/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: With things in Heaven escalating, your only hope for peace is to hide away on Earth. But things go awry when hunters get on your tail





	1. Chapter 1

‘Things are getting too bad up here’ You thought as you heard yet another fight break out between angels over who should rule Heaven now that Lucifer and Michael were both in the Cage. Never before had angels been so divided among ourselves as parts wanted Raphiel to rule, while others wanted a Seraph named Castiel while more still wanted us to rule ourselves. You couldn’t take it… between all the people dying on Earth and the fighting above. You needed to get out. So that’s what you did. For the first time since you were created, you left your station in Heaven as Angel of Death and went to Earth. Naturally you told no one, you were one of the more powerful angels in Heaven and you had a feeling that if things got bad they would come to you looking for the guidance you simply couldn’t give them. So while everyone was busy, you took the elevator down to Earth. The cold air was the first thing you noticed, the way it blew through your Grace. You knew this season, it was Winter and the time where the planet went into a Death-like slumber. You looked around, hoping that you could find a vessel soon enough before they noticed you were gone and came looking for you. And that’s when you heard it. A prayer, short and simple. It was from a woman who was dying, you smiled sadly. Yet another curse of your birth. In a flash you went to the woman, compassion radiating from your ethereal form.

“Hello, my name is y/n. I am an Angel of Our Father. I have heard your prayers and I am here for you.” The woman gasped in shock as she beheld your pure form. The woman was beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes. She closed her eyes, speaking softly.

“Please…help me. The doctors say I don’t have long to live…there’s so much that I want to do…” The woman broke out into tears, her slender shoulders shaking. You sigh softly, moving your Grace so it cupped the woman’s cheek.

“Our Father works in mysterious ways. I can help you, but only if you say yes.” You hated having to find a vessel but it was needed for you to hide.

The woman looked up at you, her eyes red from crying. “Yes. Please Help me.” Her voice was quiet, almost too quiet to hear but you heard the yes and you basked her in a golden light as you claimed her as your vessel. When the light faded, you looked out of new eyes, you body was slim but pleasingly so, with round hips and ample bosom. You smiled, pulling your long dark hair into a ponytail. You needed to get out of this hospital gown and blend in with society.

The doctors all looked at you in shock as you left the room you vessel had occupied. The woman had been terminally ill and bedridden and yet here she was as your vessel walking as if she were perfectly healthy. You looked up at the people around you, some of which were running towards you. You closed your eyes for a second, feeling your power come to your finger tips. “Sleep.” You sigh, a blinding light engulfing all and sending them into a deep slumber. All except one nurse, who hid as you walked by, leaving the hospital and all those who were inside. She would later call an old friend asking for help. You shielded your eyes from the bright winter sun. The cold air bit at your skin, barely protected by the thin garment Out of all that you had seen from Heaven, the gifts of Winter were your favourite. You ignored all the stares that were directed at you and walked into the closest store, picking out a white dress and jacket along with a pair of white boots. The security cameras would fizz as they captured your image, the feed covered in white noise. You walked out, the white accentuated by your hair and eyes. You took one step down the sidewalk before flickering, your next step landing just outside an abandoned hunting cottage. You relaxed once you were inside, taking the time to engrave Enochian symbols into every bone of your vessels body. The final marking taking the form of an elaborate tattoo covering your back from your shoulders to your hips. The design comprising off two wings flanking a verse in Enochian. You smiled, thinking about what you should do, now that you knew freedom.

While back at the hospital, two hunters and an angel inspected what happened at the hospital.

“So go over what you saw again.” One of them spoke in a gruff voice, his emerald eyes searching the nurse’s face.

“W-well, I was just cleaning up a patient’s room when I walked out and…and I saw her. I don’t know what she did, but there was a white flash and then everyone was unconscious. That woman was bedridden, I-I don’t even know how she could stand….She walked out and that was the last I saw.” The nurse looked shaken, unsure if she was going crazy or if what she saw actually happened. The hunter, nodded, writing important notes down before thanking her and going to the others.

“So witness says there was a bright flash and everyone fell unconscious. Woman was apparently bedridden and couldn’t move.”

“And yet she knocked out over 30 people.” A lighter voice chimed in, looking around. “Demonic Possession maybe?”

“The only demon I know of that could use white light was Lilith and she’s dead.”

“Unless it’s an angel.” A serious voice spoke. “There’s a big commotion in Heaven that a powerful angel has gone missing.”

Both of the hunter swallowed, eyeing the one in a trench coat. “And you think this might be the work of that angel?” He nodded.

“Yes.”

“Well then, we need to find them.” The gruff voice spoke heading to the door.

“Dean, we don’t even know where they are.” Dean stopped, looking back.

“Cas, do you think you can try and find them?” The trench coat angel nodded and flickered from sight.

“Let’s track down this bastard.” The Winchesters left the hospital, their minds working through what kind of angel would attack people.

 

.....

 

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean let out an exasperated growl. A whole two weeks had gone by with no other activity. No more attacks, no weird happenings, nothing and Dean didn’t like it one bit. Sam and Castiel both watched the muscle tick in Dean’s jaw, they both knew that he was in a bad mood at the lack of trail on your part. **  
**

“Dean, I’ll go see if I can find anything new.” Cas spoke up, flickering out of sight with the sound of flapping wings. Sam sank back into his chair, his eyebrows raising when he found an article from yesterday in a small town tabloid from Colorado.

“Dean, I think we may have found something.” Sam turned the screen towards Dean, whose gaze intensified when he read the headline.

“Angel of the Mountain, woman heals all who visit.” He tilted his head, scanning over the contents. “So some people think she’s a faith healer. Some think she’s a cheat. I don’t know if this is our angel Sam.”

“It’s the first lead we’ve had since the hospital two weeks ago. We have to check it out. It’s not that far away.” Sam shrugged, leaving Dean to grudgingly agree and start to pack up. Headed to the small town you called home.

You relaxed on your small couch with a book of old poetry from the 1800’s when a knock came to the door with a young voice calling out. “Miss y/n! Miss y/n! Please come quick. My mama’s been hurt.” You went to the door, kneeling down so that you were face to face with the tear stained face.

“Come let’s go help your mother.” You follow the child as he leads you to his mother who had fallen down the basement stairs and broke her leg. You gently guide the child to his bedroom before going down to his mother, letting out a breath when you saw the bone protruding from the skin. She looks at you with pained eyes but a grateful expression. “y/n.” She breathed out as you gingerly touched where the break was, your eyes glowing softly as you whispered a prayer. You didn’t need the prayer but it helped hide what you really were to those you helped. She hugged you tight when the healing was done and you couldn’t help but smile. Only two weeks had passed since you fled Heaven to live among the humans and already you had fallen in love with them, their families, the way they showed compassion to others. You helped the woman to her feet and up the stairs where she stood on her own and hugged her son close to her as he cried. She crooned to him, praising his decision to go get you. The woman thanked you again and you smiled at her, before leaving the house and walking back to your cottage to start a hunt. You grabbed your bow and quiver before leaving to a hidden path. You didn’t need food but you didn’t hunt for yourself. You hunted for the town’s homeless. The ones that had no food, no home of their own. Tabloids called you an Angel sent down to help the misguided and unfortunate. And yes while you were an Angel, a powerful one at that, but your reasons for being there were entirely selfish in origin. You didn’t want to be apart of the battle going on in Heaven.

With a steady aim, you pull the 80 pound bow to behind your ear and let the arrow fly. You smiled in satisfaction as the deer fell, dead. Time to bring it back to the cottage to prepare it for stew. The weight of the deer was nothing to you as you hiked back, wearing a pair of boots, jeans, and a canvas jacket. Though your eyes narrowed when you saw the lights on in your cottage, you were sure that you had shut them off. The sound of voices inside indicated 3 men. With stealth you lowered the deer and drew your blade, at least one of the men was an Angel and you weren’t going back there, not anytime soon. You thought you were being stealthy but when you opened the door, you heard the clicking of gun hammers as they cocked their weapons.

“Nice place you have here.” One of the men complimented the cottage that you had found and you smirked a little as you rose straight to your full height.

“What do you want.” Your voice is cold as you regard them, your eyes falling on the impossible blue of the angel’s. He looked so familiar but you couldn’t place him. You had to admit he was handsome, both he and the man who first spoke, with his emerald eyes and strong jaw.

“Why did you attack those people at the hospital?” A taller man spoke, lowering his gun when you made no further movement.

“I escaped one imprisonment just to find myself in another one. I never harmed anyone, I simply made sure they wouldn’t interfere.”

“One imprisonment. What does that mean.” The angel spoke up, his gravelly voice sending a shiver down your spine.

“Heaven.” You said flatly, moving to sit on your sofa. “Now answer some of my questions. Why are you here, and who are you.” You regarded them cooly, your eyes connecting with theirs each in turn.

“I’m Dean, this is Castiel and that’s my brother Sam.” You ran the names over in your mind as Dean introduced them all. But why did the name Castiel sound so familiar. Your eyes widen for a moment before narrowing at the angel. He was the one that angels said should rule Heaven.

“I know who Castiel is. He’s the reason I fled Heaven.” You could see the confusion cloud the ocean of his eyes. Did he really not know the commotion that was happening up there?

“It’s starting to look like a battleground up there Castiel. Our brothers and sisters are breaking out into fights about who should rule Heaven now that Michael is in the Cage.” You watch as his eyes drop. “And now that you found me what are you going to do? I refuse to go back there.”

“You don’t have to go back but we can’t have you going around and attacking people.” Dean took a step closer, moving his jacket to reveal his own angel blade tucked into his jeans.

“So I am to be a prisoner.” You stand, blinking as Castiel grabs your arm to keep you from flickering away.

“No, we need to keep an eye on you though.” Sam spoke up right before Castiel flickered you both.

You looked around your new environment, catching the dangerous glint in Castiel’s eye. You had a feeling that you were his new prey, a pitiful helpless feeling knotting and twisting in your stomach and core. And it excited you.

It felt like eternity that the two of you just stared into each other’s eyes. Dark eyes meeting deep blue. A tension hung in the air, crackling as neither spoke, arms to your sides. Your gaze never left Castiel’s even as he started to approach you, his gaze lidded. “You know, y/n, back in Heaven I would think about the possibility of us whenever I saw you.” His voice got impossibly deep, dripping with intention and a restrained need.

“Did you now.” You couldn’t recognize your own voice as it tumbled off your lips. You had always thought that Castiel had been attractive, alluring with something that was taboo in Heaven. But now the two of you were on Earth, the taboos of Heaven didn’t affect you. You hissed in a breath as Castiel ran his hand down your arm, the tension crackling to new heights as his touch sent sparks straight to your core. He smiled, the corners of his lips tugged up by invisible strings.

“I did. But I didn’t know how to act upon my thoughts.” He looked deep into your eyes once again and you both saw and felt something snap as he crashed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened before you gave into the desire that bubbled forth. You sighed against his lips, feeling the wet path of his tongue as he traced your lips. The motion sent liquid heat running through your veins as you parted your lips, welcoming him inside. The angel wasted no time plundering your mouth, concurring over your taste buds. The wet attention of his tongue against yours made you moan into his mouth, your arms wrapping around his neck and tangling your fingers in his short hair.

You were the first to pull back, tense with need and gasping for air. You stared into each other’s eyes for a second before Castiel spoke up. His voice steely and gruff as he gave the order.

“Get on the bed.” You swallowed and laid on the bed on your back, watching him with curious eyes. He smirked, shrugging off the beige trench coat that hugged his shoulders. His eyes never left your form, clouding over with lust as he thought about what he was going to do to you. You watched as he undressed, stopping when he was just in a thin undershirt and his trousers.

“Take off your clothes.” The command was sharp and quick, his eyes watching as you lithely slipped your top over your head. As you reached back for your bra though, Cas shook his head.

“Keep your bra and underwear on.” His voice was gruff and slightly laboured as he started to palm himself through his pants. His growing erection becoming quickly apparent against the fabric. You licked your lips, your mind wandering to the dirtiest of places. His eyes locked on to your hips as you shimmied out of your jeans, your eyes catching the movement of his tongue over his bottom lip when he spied the wet patch right over your core.

“You wet for me y/n?” His words made you shiver, that spot on your panties only getting wetter as his voice slid over your skin.

“Y-yes sir.” You managed out, your breaths laboured under his intense gaze.

His eyes darkened as he walked over to the bed, climbing over you so you could feel the heat from his groin.

“Good.” He took off his tie swiftly and pinned your arms above your head, wrapping the tie around your wrists so you couldn’t move. The need of a thousand years crashed into you as he captured your lips in a bruising kiss, his hand cupping the back of your neck as he dipped his fingers into the cleavage of your bra. You started to grind against him before he ducked his head down and bit at your neck.

“Not yet.” He pulled his hips back from yours, making you whine softly at the missed heat. You watched with baited breath as Castiel undid the thin undershirt covering his skin, revealing his smooth chest underneath with agonizing slowness. He smirked, loving the look on your face when he finally removed the garment. Your eyes traced what your fingers couldn’t touch as you brought your gaze along the muscles of his chest. He was lean in his body, his muscles that were easily hidden under layers of fabric moving under his skin. You darted your tongue over your bottom lip, your cheeks flushed with heat.

“y/n..” Castiel let out your name in a low growl, unclasping your bra and ducking his head to pepper your soft flesh with kisses and nibbles. Every movement of his lips over your skin brought moans and whimpers of pleasure from your throat. He looked up at you with an arched brow, his tongue sweeping over his lip. You hissed in a breath at the lust in his eyes.

“Castiel…” You whine, squirming a little as you watch his hand palm his erection through the fabric of his pants.

“You want this don’t you. You want me to pound that little heaven of yours don’t you, y/n.” The way his voice slid over your skin made your hips buck. You needed to feel his hard length inside you. When you didn’t speak, Cas snaked his fingers into your hair and gave a tug. You could feel his breath on your throat before his teeth raked your skin, pulling a breathy moan from your throat.

“Y-yes sir. P-please I need you to take me.” Your voice was soft, trembling with need. The admission seemed to please Castiel as he smiled against your neck, his fingers curled around the elastic of your panties. You gasped as he tore them from your body, barely pressing his skin to yours as he positioned himself between your thighs.

“God, y/n, so wet and needy.” You cried out as that was the only warning you got before you felt the heat of his mouth over your slit, followed by the hot sweeping of his tongue against your innermost flesh. Your hips bucked hard, some of your juices getting on his chin before you felt his strong hands press down on your pelvis.

“Be a good girl and don’t move y/n.” His command vibrated against your core, sending a whole new kind of heat rushing through your blood.

“Y-yes sir.” You panted as his tongue danced and explored your heat, bringing you to the edge of climax before he withdrew. You couldn’t help the whimper that filled the air as Cas raised himself above you, turning that whimper into a cry as he impaled you with his hard cock in one swift thrust. He grinned hungrily, his fingers pressing hard into your hips. You knew there would be bruises there in the morning. He leaned down, attacking your neck and collarbone with bites and licks as he pushed himself unforgivingly into your heat.

“F-fuck y/n…so tight…so wet.” Castiel growled against your skin, tugging moans and cries from you. Each sound met with a grunt and moan of his own as Castiel felt your walls start to tense around him, each second bringing you closer and closer to the edge. His shaft throbbed inside you, rubbing deliciously against your inner walls. Until finally you couldn’t take it anymore, you cried out as your body tensed and your walls constricted around his shaft. Your back arched sharply against Castiel’s chest as he sprayed your walls with his essence.

Castiel panted hard against your neck, his full weight coming down on your frame. It wasn’t stifling though and you quite enjoyed the warmth of your bodies. The next moments were filled with the sound of soft breathing as his fingers gently caressed your side, brushing up against your breasts. You slid your eyes closed as you felt him untie the cloth from around your wrists, though you didn’t move them from above your head. You simply hadn’t the strength to, and when you finally opened your eyes, you found yourself staring into the ocean blue depths of Castiel’s.

“Such a good girl y/n” He kissed you gently, falling onto his side and pulling your orgasm weakened body against the solid wall of his chest. You smiled softly, listening to his breathing as it fell into the rhythms of sleep. Angels didn’t need sleep, and you didn’t know why Castiel went to sleep himself. So you turned your head towards him and just watched him sleep. The way his eyelashes rested against his cheeks, his eyes moving under his eyelids. You let out a soft sigh. Content to stay in the circle of his arms. In your own little heaven, against your angel Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness, that’s all you remembered, then a flash of light. The darkness filled your vision again before the sight of the bluest eyes that you’ve ever seen filled your vision. You tried to speak Cas’s name but found a thick liquid flood your mouth. You gagged on it, your eyes rolling back in their sockets as you looked up and saw Raphael. He looked down at you with cold eyes, gleaming angel blade in hand. Your eyes widened in fear as the blade came down, slicing cleanly through your neck.  Cold darkness embraced you then, before warmth hit your face. Breathing, and the smell of the earth below you.

You awoke with a start, startling the small deer that was sniffing your face. You looked around, finding yourself surrounded by forest. Tall oak trees all around you, their leaves casting pleasant shadows on the shrubbery below. Your legs shook with fear from the vision you had just experienced, or was it a dream? Whatever it was you didn’t want to feel it again. But visions in the night weren’t important right now. You had no idea where you were, the last thing you remembered before that horrifying vision was laying in Castiel’s arms as you watched him sleep. Then you woke up out here. It didn’t take you long to figure out what had happened and you pressed your palm to your forehead in what humans called a “facepalm”. You’d flickered in the middle of the night in fear trying to get away from Raphael. You had no idea where you were, but the air smelled clean and the sounds of nature played all around you. That same small deer came to your side, pressing its nose into your hand. It seemed to sense your celestial status and licked your cheek when you kneeled before running off to be with its mama. You chuckle, going to slide your hands into your pockets only to realize that you were still naked from sleeping with Cas. You didn’t mind though, the feeling of the air on your bare skin felt amazing, the cool earth beneath your feet. You felt so free, so wild.

Your head fell back as you couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from your throat as you tumbled happily down a hill, landing on your back against the soft grass. You sighed softly, squirming slightly as the air teased your nipples to tight buds. A flood of warmth rushing to your core as it reminded you of your night with Castiel. You pressed your thighs together, a soft moan of Castiel’s name barely leaving your lips as you slipped a hand down to your crotch to rub on yourself. Already you were wet for him and he wasn’t even there.

While back at the bunker, Castiel woke up to an empty bed. The spot where you lay now cold. He furrowed his brow, calling out to you. When he got no response he climbed out of bed, getting his clothes back on and walking out into the library area, finding Dean there with a coffee since Sam was out on one of his early morning runs.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean glanced up at him, taking a drink of his coffee.

“She’s gone.” His was gravelly from sleep but the serious tone of it wiped the grin off Dean’s face.

“She’s gone? How is she gone?” He stood, resting his hands on the table. “So now we have to track her down again.” Castiel nodded before stiffening as he heard his name being whispered on a breathy moan. A shiver travelled down his spine as he flickered to where the voice had called, leaving Dean with a clueless look on his face.

Castiel glanced at you from behind a tree as you used your grace to try and replicate the care yet dominance that Cas had touched you with. The angel swallowed thickly, his tongue darting over his bottom lip as you touched yourself with abandon. You looked so hot naked on the hillside, your hips bucking as you played with every nerve. His eyes locked on to your breasts as they bounced with every motion and breath. His eyes glowed as he sent a whisper of his grace over your thigh. Your eyes closed tightly as you felt the other grace. It could only be one angel. You manage to tilt your head back, and scan the trees with your tear blurry vision. You cried out when you felt the grace press against your folds, teasing your clit. God it felt like Castiel was between your legs. That’s when you heard the rustling of fabric. Your eyes locked on to his form, lean and strong in the fitted suit. He wasn’t wearing the trench coat which you were okay with since you could appreciate the tapering his form made as his torso led to his hips. You pulled your gaze from where it had fallen to his hard erection straining against his pants up to his eyes. Oh god his eyes, they were dark with lust, anger and almost glowing as his grace ravaged your skin.

You moan hard, reaching out for him and whimpering when he stepped back. “No touching.” He gave a cold smile, using his grace to help you up and pin you to the thick trunk of a tree. You had long since stopped using your own grace to pleasure you as he took over. His grace cupping your cheek and grazing over your neck.

“You’ve been a bad girl y/n. Very bad.” Castiel leaned his face close to your neck, making you shiver as his hot breath spilled over your skin before the cool air took it away. You tilted your head, exposing more of your neck to him. He chuckled darkly, reaching around and gripping your asscheeks in his hands, pulling you hard against his clothed erection. His eyes were icy as you whimpered, trying to get more friction against him.

“No, not yet.” His voice sent jolts of arousal to your core and you tried to keep your hips from following his as he moved back. With a snap of his fingers, the scenery around you both changed. You were back in the bunker, your back against the cool wall of the room. Cas kept you pinned in place as he left the room. You strained to hear what he was saying but couldn’t. You hadn’t meant to flicker away from him, but now you were happy that you did. You loved how Castiel got. When his voice dripped with promise that he was going to make you beg and cum harder than you had ever before. You squirmed a little against Castiel’s hold on you, gasping when his grace tightened against your skin. When you heard not one set of footsteps but two sets, you stilled, wondering what Castiel had planned for your punishment. You’re eyes widened though when you saw Dean step into the room behind Castiel. Those emerald eyes that you had loved when you first saw him were dark with lust as he raked his gaze down your body. Your breath hitched in your throat at his throaty chuckle.

“Well Cas, should we have some fun with our trapped angel?” His eyes flicked towards Cas before pinning you down.

“I think we should Dean.”

You shivered at their expressions, your thighs rubbing together just at the thought of what was to come.

Castiel grinned up at you, watching your thighs rub. You flushed bright red under his gaze, mesmerized by the power that shone in their eyes. Your breath hitched as Castiel closed the distance, claiming your lips in a bruising kiss. You submitted willingly under the force of his kiss, his teeth nibbling on your lower lip before pulling it back, leaving it slightly swollen. You felt his grace encircle your wrists as he moved you to lay on your front horizontally on the bed.

“Dean which end would you like?” Castiel swept his hand towards you, smirking as his eyes flashed with power. You could feel his grace caress the skin of your back as you watch Dean’s eyes follow down your back in turn.

“I’d like to take her pretty little mouth, if that’s cool with you Cas.” His voice was husky with lust as his eyes dropped to your mouth and you couldn’t help but drag your tongue across your bottom lip in anticipation. Dean palmed his growing erection through his jeans, slowly making his way over to you while Cas smiled, his hand caressing your ass as it hung over the side of the bed.

“Then I’ll take her lovely flower.” He dipped his fingers into your heat making your hips up as he brushed his fingers against your clit, making you moan. Dean smirked as he kneeled infront of you, his hand resting on the back of your neck as he pressed his lips to yours. At that same moment you felt Castiel’s tongue start to sweep along your folds, a soundless gasp parting your lips against Dean’s. He chuckled against your mouth, his tongue pressing in against yours. He tasted faintly of the whiskey that he was drinking just moments before he walked in, the taste spicy and unique to him. You moan into his mouth, feeling Castiel curling his tongue against your clit. Your hips grind back against his mouth for a moment before you felt his hands press down on your lower back, holding you down against the bed. You whimpered against Dean as Castiel brought you to the edge of your climax before retreating his tongue. Dean pulled back when Cas did, a single strand of saliva linking your lips.

“You taste amazing y/n. But I can’t wait to feel that wonderful mouth.” You flushed as you heard the zip of Castiel’s pant fly and the drop of fabric. You tried to turn your head to get a look back at him but Dean stilled your head, forcing you to watch as he slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down, then unbuckled his belt. Your mouth started to practically salivate as you glanced up at him. A knowing smirk tugged on his lips as he watched your eyes glaze over with need, his cock sprung hard and thick against his stomach as he took off his boxers. You lick your lips, watching it almost throb before your eyes.

“You hungry my angel?” Dean chuckled, deftly stroking his fingers along his cock a little before lowering it to your lips. “Wanna taste?” You could only nod at the power in his voice as he looked down at you, his hand resting on the back of your head as he pressed the tip of his cock to your lips. Your eyes slid closed as your tongue flicked out around his tip, his taste was salty and completely masculine, and even though he was hard against your tongue, his skin was soft. You couldn’t help the moan that vibrated your tongue when Dean started to press into your warmth. Castiel took the moan as a signal to press the tip of his erection against your folds, teasing your clit before sinking into your heat.

You could only moan hard around Dean’s shaft as the two of them started thrusting at the same time, Cas filling your core with the entirety of his length and Dean’s cock hitting the edge of your throat. Their moans only heightened your pleasure as your hips slide back against his, you manage to look up at Dean and his expression almost made you hit orgasm right then. His eyes were almost black with lust as he watched his cock slide back and forth against your lips and tongue. You closed your eyes, rubbing your tongue against every vein that it could reach. You loved teasing the sounds from his throat, the way his hands tightened their grip on your hair.

Castiel chuckled, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he pounded relentlessly into your entrance, his thrusts making lewd wet noises thanks to your juices. “Make sure that Dean feels good my angel and I’ll make you feel good.” The promise in his voice made you shiver and you moaned around him. Dean groaned, pressing his cock deep into your throat, making you gag around him. The feeling made something inside him snap, he let go of his restraint as he started to pound forward into your mouth. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure from Castiel’s thrusts, your back arching sharply. You whimpered against Dean’s skin, feeling that tension starting to curl in your core. Cas could feel it too, the pressure building in your body around his cock. He started to run his hands along your sides, gently brushing your breasts. Your moans further excited both Dean and Cas and their thrusts brought out sharp gasps and moans from your chest. The sounds muffled though by Dean’s cock in your mouth. He pulled on your head roughly, making you take everything that he wanted to give you. It didn’t take long after they let go for you to hit the hardest climax you had yet. Watching your body writhe in pleasure, Dean and Castiel gave a few sloppy but hard thrusts before unloading, both of them grunting out your name. You closed your eyes, feeling Castiel’s essence paint your walls as Dean filled your mouth with his cum.

“Swallow it sweetheart.” You did as you were told and swallowed the bitterness, feeling some of it still coat your mouth.

Dean panted softly, pulling out of your mouth before planting a hard kiss to your lips. “Castiel’s got him such a good girl.” He smirked, tasting himself on your lips. “A very good girl, y/n.” He quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans before giving Castiel a smirk. “If she ever needs to be punished again, I’ll be happy to help.” With that he walked out of the room.

Castiel released the grace binding your wrists and slowly pulled you to his chest, his hand stroking your hair.

“Tell me y/n. Why did you escape?” Those blue eyes searched yours, his fingers running along your skin.

You glanced away. “I had a vision….I flickered in fear of what I saw.” You flinched as you remembered seeing Raphael above you with an angel blade. You felt Cas draw you closer to him, his cheek pressed to your hair.

“What was so terrifying that it would scare you?” You looked up at him, your heart almost stilling in its beating when you saw the tender care that shone from their depths.

“Not what Castiel….who…” You sighed as he furrowed his brows in slight confusion.

“The Archangel Raphael…” 

“R-raphael…?” Cas stiffened against your side, his grip tightening on you. “Raphael won’t hurt you y/n” His voice sounded sure, resolute as he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. Though Castiel seemed sure, you still had your doubts. You weren’t blind to the power you had. Angels could just as well make a case that you should rule Heaven if they wanted too, and you knew that Raphael would see you as a threat. But you supposed you could worry about that later as your body rested against Castiel, your eyes sliding shut from exhaustion. Cas smiled down at you, pressing his lips to the top of your head. He managed to slip out of the bed without disturbing you and pulled the sheets over your still naked body, letting you sleep.

Cas left the room, smiling softly to himself. He walked to the library finding Dean sitting at the table. “She’s asleep? Did you find out why she tried to escape in the first place?” Cas nodded, looking back to your room.

“She’s sleeping. She fled in fear of a dream she had.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for Cas to continue. “What kind of dream would scare an angel?”

“She dreamt of Raphael.” His voice was rough as he said the name quietly.

Dean stiffened, putting the book down. “So you think Raphael might want her.” Castiel nodded stiffly.

“She’s a powerful angel. If she wanted to she would be a threat to Raphael, and the control he wants in Heaven.” Castile sat down across from Dean, running a hand through his short dark hair. “All y/n wants is freedom. She doesn’t want to be involved with this struggle for power.” Silence fell over the room as the two men started to think of how they could protect you from Raphael if he indeed was planning on taking you out.

While back in your room, you clutched the pillows to you so tight your knuckles went white. Once again darkness played at the edge of your vision, but this time something was different, that fear had gripped you so tightly before wasn’t there. Instead you were surrounded by warm and a bright blueish light, and you didn’t know why but it felt familiar. It took you a moment but you soon realized that you were surrounded by Castiel. His black wings were wrapped around you, in the normal sign of protection, his blue eyes boring into yours.

“Your safe y/n. He’ll never get you.” You sighed as the gruff tones of Cas’s voice washed over you before everything went dark.

When you woke up a few hours later, the sun was high in the sky and you glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed, reading the time as noon. You groan softly, sitting up in the bed, the sheets pooling around your waist. You glanced down at your nude chest, remembering what had happened just a few hours before. Castiel had brought Dean in to help “punish” you for flickering away in the middle of the night last night. Sure it was supposed to be a punishment but you had enjoyed every moment of it. With Cas taking you from behind and Dean from in front. The air around you still smelled reminiscent of your combined sweat and musk. With a smile you managed to climb out of the bed and get yourself dressed. In a loose shirt and jeans, you walked out of the room and went to the library. You stopped just outside of view when you heard the three men talking over a game plan.

“So you’re saying that along with the whole issue with Raphael, you’re saying that he could want her dead?” You recognized that voice as Sam, Dean’s brother.

“Yes. We need to protect her. If Raphael gets her grace then. That could be the end of it.” Cas spoke up, just the sound of his voice sending your heart into overdrive. With a deep breath you stepped into view, watching Castiel as he turned and smiled at you.

“Hello y/n. Did you have a good sleep?” You blushed a little and nodded.

“I did, I didn’t have any unpleasant dreams thankfully.” With a few steps you were beside Castiel, your hand seeking out his sleeve and gripping it gently.

Sam smiled at you, leaning back in his chair while Dean just raised his eyebrows a little at the motion before standing. “Say Cas, would you mind holding down the fort until Sam and I get back? We just found an article from Colorado about suspicious murders.”

Cas nodded. “I don’t mind at all.” And within the hour, Dean and Sam were gone, the sound of the Impala soon fading into silence, and leaving you alone with Castiel.

You glanced up at him, unsure of what to do, but thankfully Cas saved you there. He disappeared into Dean’s room for a moment, leaving you standing in the library in confusion. A few minutes later, Cas came back. He looked so cute wearing one of Dean’s metallica shirts and a pair of sweats.

“What’s this Castiel?” You suppressed the chuckle when you saw the look in his eyes. Their blue depths were sparkling in excitement as he took your hand and brought you into the living room.

“I believe its called a personal day. While Dean and Sam are gone, it’s just you and me and some bad tv.” Cas went to the closet and came back with a fleece blanket before pulling you to sit beside him on the couch, the blanket wrapped around the two of you. The movie that came on with the tv was an old animation called All dogs go to Heaven and you thought the choice was a little ironic seeing as two angels were watching it. And as the movie played on, your attention remained divided between the screen and the angel that you rested against. Cas’s hand had fallen to your arm and his fingers drew little circles on your skin. It felt nice, just sitting here with him and as the movie credits went by you could feel his eyes on you. Your cheeks heated up as you turned to face him. Sure enough those amazing blue eyes were locked on your frame.

“I still can’t believe you’re here, on Earth, with me y/n.” His hand gently cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing over your skin.

You pressed your face against his palm, closing your eyes. “I just couldn’t take it up there anymore…all the fighting. Half of them want Raphael to take control and half want you to take control. I know I’m not weak, but I can’t give them guidance if they ever think I should take control.” Your voice cracked as you remembered the near constant fighting that would break out. “It was like a battleground when I left…” You felt Castiel’s arms wrap around you, just like he had wrapped his wings around you in the dream, and you sank in against him, holding him tight.

“You know y/n, I’ve been on Earth for a little bit now. It’s not like we know in Heaven, but I want to show you my favourite place so far.” You looked up at him, your cheek still pressed to his chest and in a second you too were standing by a crystal clear lake.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you covered your mouth with your hand. The lake was beautiful, all clear and perfect as the waters lapped against the sandy shore. The water was a perfect reflection of the clear blue sky going to a darker blue as it reached the center. The colour of Castiel’s eyes. You turned to look at him, finding him smiling at you, a look of tender love on his face as he shared this place with you. You found yourself being pulled towards him as he clasped your hands in between the two of you.

“You know I never thought that we’d ever be together like this.” His voice was hushed as if he was afraid that just speaking about it would jinx it.

“Castiel, you know I can never go back to Heaven…” You looked down between you at your hands in his, a sigh making your shoulders slump.

“Then I figure we’ll have to make our own Heaven.” You felt his arms wrap around you again, your ear pressing against his chest, the soft sound of his heart beating soothing you. “As long as I can stay with you, I’m okay never going back to Heaven.” You two stayed like that for a while, his arms tight around your body, your face resting against his chest until Cas tipped your head back and kissed you tenderly, reassuring you of his words. Your heart melted as his perfect lips molded to yours. As if God himself molded the two of you from a single being. The kiss was slow, driven only but love and tender emotion. You pulled back and sighed happily, taking his hand and starting to walk along the shore of the lake.

The two of you talked about everything and nothing. You shared the happier memories of Heaven, your favourite things about Earth. Castiel told you more about the brothers and about everything that he had went through with the Winchesters and the Apocalypse. Your thumb gently rubbed the back of his hand as he led you up a sloping path, several deer noticing your presence and darting off into the trees. You chuckled as Castiel blinked at the deer before you reached the top of a hill that overlooked the lake.

“Castiel. This view it’s beautiful..” You managed to breathe out, completely smitten with the lake.

“It is, but not as beautiful as you.” Cas wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder as he took in the view with you, feeling your cheeks heat up against his skin. You felt his chuckle more than heard it as he got you into a sitting position in his lap. Today had been perfect, and this was the perfect ending to it, sitting here on a hill overlooking an amazing lake and watching as the sun turned its waters red and orange as it disappeared over the horizon. You pressed back against Castiel, a soft smile playing on your lips as you closed your eyes, the two of you laying back and falling asleep in the light of the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to the feel of soft cool grass against your cheek and a warm body on your back. Turning your head, you couldn’t help the soft giggle at seeing Castiel’s head on your shoulder. He looked so peaceful fast asleep like that. You snuggled against your angel, content to just feel his breathing against your back. The gentle rhythm of it soon bringing you back to sleep with the grass under you. You awoke in Darkness, not even your wings providing any useful light in the pitch. An intimidating presence surrounded you, trying to press for your location.

“You’re not making this easy for yourself Y/n.” The voice sighed, trying to press into your mind.

You tossed in your sleep, blindly seeking Castiel’s warm body. Panic began set in, making your wings split into six as your grace rose in self preservation. You had the feeling that Castiel wouldn’t be there to protect you this time from your fears. “I’m not going to give up.” You cry out, the Darkness swallowing up the light from your being.

“You can’t hold up this fight forever Y/n.” The male voice boomed before the same nightmare as the other night filled her vision. Though this time, everything seemed to be in more detail. You stood in a church, the ceiling arched high above you, the pews arranged in two neat lines on either side. You squared your shoulders, looking around and finding yourself surrounded by angels. Your eyes narrowed at the figure in front of you though, the imposing form of Raphael.

“Surrender Y/n. I don’t want to have to ask again.” His voice sounded smooth but you could feel the threat that dripped from his words. Your hands balled into fists as you took a step back. Raphael’s stoic face was the last thing you saw as you were ripped from the dream. Your eyes flying open to stare into those pools of blue you’ve come to love, now filled with concern.

“Y/n are you alright?” His arms were wrapped around you, his brows furrowed in that adorable confusion.

“I’m alright Castiel. It was just a dream.” You hold him tight to you, pressing your lips against his. He tasted of heaven, his lips molding perfectly to yours.

Cas smiled against your lips, his tongue sweeping across the seam between your lips in a silent question. You parted your lips, feeling no hesitation as his tongue slid against yours into your warmth. Your fingers tangled in his short hair, as if to keep him from pulling away. Your tongue danced with his, as every sensation sought to drive away the fear and panic from the nightmare. The ground against your back, the warmth of Cas’s hands as he ran them down your sides, the heat of the morning sun as it shone brightly right above his head, making it look like a halo when you opened your eyes.

Ruefully, Castiel gently broke the kiss, his chest expanding with each deep breath. “We’ll continue later, once we get back.” His eyes sparkled with that promise, their colour darkening with lust. You bit your lip, your hands resting on his shoulders as you let yourself get lost in his features. Your hand roamed up from his shoulder, coming to rest on the scruff of his jaw.

“So what do you have planned today?” You couldn’t help the playful smile that tugged the corners of your lips. He grinned, a romantic outing planned in his mind.

“It’s a surprise.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from your mouth as your angel helped you up to your feet. What had you done to deserve him? You had no clue. Your smile only widened when you saw the shape that your bodies had made in the grass and the grass stains on your clothes. With a simple snap of your fingers you changed from the tank and jeans, now stained green from the grass. The soiled clothes disappeared, leaving a knee length white dress in their place. Castiel’s eyes widened as he broke out into a smile.

“So beautiful.” He swept you up into a twirling embrace before gently tugging you in the direction of the path back down the hill.

You giggled to yourself when the two of you stood in front of a large building depicting a man in safety wear wielding a rather bulky gun. “What’s ‘paintball’?” You turned to Castiel, breaking into laughter at the shrug he gave you.

“I heard something about it on tv one time. I’ve wanted to try it since then. I thought maybe we could try it together?” He glanced at you nervously, relaxing when you took his hand.

“I’d love to try it with you.” You give his hand a gentle squeeze as the two of you walk into the building.

It was definitely interesting inside, with a large spacious area meant to replicate a battle ground. The instructor showed the two of you how to operate the paintball guns, which shot these small plastic spheres filled with paint. You didn’t understand it really, but the point of it was too work as a team and get as much of your paint colour on the other people as possible. The whole thing sounded easy enough, you thought as you got a feel for the weight of the paintball gun. Though when you saw who your opponents would be, you could see the instructors doubt at the fairness. A small league football team had also booked field time today. The instructor was about to split them up into two teams when you and Cas stopped him.

“We’d like to take on the whole group.” Cas spoke up, his voice filled with the confidence you both felt.

“Are you sure?” The man’s voice was hesitant, as he glanced between you and Cas.

“Oh we’re sure.” Your voice was dead calm. You didn’t know why but the gun felt comfortable in your hands. One look at Castiel and you knew he felt the same way. The instructor just shrugged and directed both teams to where they needed to enter the field and that they needed to wait for the alarm to signal when they could start. And once it did, you never felt more alive. A new mentality took over as you and Cas seemed to move as one being, firing off shots with almost sniper accuracy. Within ten minutes, half of the other team had been knocked out of the round with blue paint either covering over their hearts or their helmets. The instructor was shocked when only 20 minutes after the round had started, all the football players shamefully sat in the viewers benches. The instructor was at a loss for words as you and Cas left the building, your mind wandering to what else your angel could have planned for you. 

Your questions were soon answered as Castiel brought you to a local park, a basket in hand. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your cheeks as he lead you to the base of a large oak, sitting down and gently pulling you to sit in his lap. His arm snaked around your waist, gently fishing out two glasses from the basket.

“Cas, I didn’t peg you as a romantic.” You watched as the other angel pulled out what looked to be an ancient bottle, a honeyed scent filling the air, a soft smile curving those perfectly shaped lips.

“Is that what I think it is Castiel?” Your head tilted in inquiry as the shifting sunlight through the leaves lit up the amber liquid.

He only smiled more and popped the cork of the ancient greek bottle. “Yes, Ambrosia from ancient Greece.” You felt the laughter of joy bubble off your lips. Of course Castiel would bring the only fluid that angels could properly taste. Ambrosia, the drink of the gods. So many legends existed of this liquid and the perils of humans consuming it. But there was no perils for angels to consume it. Your eyes met as Cas filled your glass and then his, putting the bottle back in the basket as you took a sip. The sweet flavour exploded over your tastebuds, tasting like sunshine and happiness. Like Heaven itself. Your body felt warm and languid as you rested against Castiel’s chest, the thumping of his heart soft against your shoulder. You could feel him swallow as he drank the holy liquid from his own glass. With your next sip of the liquid you looked up at his face, watching his thick lashes fan down over his smooth skin as he closed his eyes. He probably felt the same warmth spread through his body as you had, you knew you were right when those impossibly blue eyes met yours in a heated gaze.

Castiel’s thumb and index finger gently tipped your head back so he could lean down and kiss you, the taste of the Ambrosia still strong on his lips. You yielded eagerly to the feelings that swelled within you as you felt that hand that was around your waist move up to encircle your shoulders, holding you to him. You let your eyes flutter closed, your world becoming centered and focused on the feel of Castiel’s lips against yours, the mixed taste that was uniquely his tinged with the honeyed liquid. The feel of his tongue, velvet and wet against your bottom lip, pleading entrance into your mouth. A moan rumbled in your chest as you parted your lips, feeling his tongue slip into your warmth, tenderly rubbing against your own. Your hands buried themselves in his short dark hair, keeping him from pulling back. You had kissed the angel before, but it never felt like this. This felt like a flame slowly burning and building into a bonfire, its heat slowly searing your flesh as your tongues danced between your mouth and Cas’s.

You shifted your weight in Castiel’s lap, drawing out a groan from him as your thigh rubbed up against his hardening bulge, his hand running up the front of your dress and cupping your breast through the thin fabric. It was your turn to moan as he teased and pinched the sensitive skin into a hard bud jutting out against the fabric. While in the back of your mind, you worried about the humans seeing the two of you, making out and on the verge in the public space. Castiel must have read your mind as the two of you shimmered out of view from humans, his hands exploring under your skirt and running over the tender flesh of your inner thighs.

“Y/n, I can’t wait.” He mumbled against your lips, repositioning your body so you straddled his thighs, the fabric of your dress bunching up around your waist. You moaned softly, feeling the delicious friction of his erection against your folds, the fabric between adding to the pleasure. Your tongues never untangled as Cas ran his hand down your front between you, starting to stroke your folds through your panties, drinking down the soft sounds that you made. It didn’t take long for your hips to start rocking against his palm, making him moan into your mouth as you also rocked against his hard shaft. Your breath mingling as you panted into each other’s mouth, the kiss becoming more heated and frenzied as Cas brought a hand up to cup the back of your head, pressing his lips against yours in a bruising kiss as teeth hit teeth. Every small movement sent fire pulsing to your core, as your sensitive flesh rubbed against his arousal. Finally you couldn’t take it anymore, you made your panties vanish and worked to pull down the trousers that Castiel had decided to wear. His hard shaft springing up against your bare folds, bringing a moan from both of you as Cas’s hands fell to your hips, gripping them tight as he slowly pressed himself into your heat. Teasing you by pulling out, and sliding back in, just enough so that his tip was engulfed by your wetness.

Soft whimpers spilled into his mouth as you squirmed in his grip, desperate to continue what was started earlier in the day. His dark chuckle was your only warning as he pulled your hips hard and fast on to his throbbing member. You broke the kiss as your back arched, a silent cry tearing itself from your throat as you gasped. Cas growled, latching on to your now exposed neck, biting down as he started to thrust mercilessly into your tight snatch. You cried out when his hand slid up to massage and squeeze your breast hard, soon pulling it free from your dress, his fingers tweaking and tugging on your nipple. You panted hard, fingers clenched around tuffs of Castiel’s hair as you felt a now familiar pressure start to build. Cas felt it too as his thrusts up into you got harder and faster, his tip rubbing against your g spot repeatedly. It didn’t take long after for your to cum and cum hard. You threw your head back as you cried out, your walls spasming around his shaft. He grunted loudly against your neck, thrusting up into you once more before spilling his seed and painting your inner walls white.

The two of you panted heavily, looking into each other’s eyes before you were suddenly standing. The bark of the oak dug into your back as Castiel’s body pressed hard against you, his cock still hard and thick between your thighs as he dragged his teeth down your skin, nipping at your breast. You gasped, moaning hard when he took your nipple between his teeth, rolling it  a little before starting to suckle. His hips rocked against you, pushing into you hard with each movement. You lifted your leg up around his, hissing in sharp breaths from all the sensations that were taking your body. The heat of Castiel as he pressed up against you, the heat of his mouth on your breasts, the rough scratching of the bark against your back. You could feel more than hear the deep growl from Castiel as he tried to pull out your other breast from your dress, resolving to just make your dress vanish. Leaving you completely nude in a public park as he fucked you hard against a tree. Your cheeks burned as your mind started to clear, it didn’t take you long to realize that they couldn’t see you and you only assumed that whatever was affecting Castiel had started to wear off as his thrusts became gentler, looking up at you with a tender expression as he worked you both to another orgasm. This one crashed over you like a small wave and you clung to Cas’s shoulders as he filled you one again.

Slowly, Castiel pulled out of your warmth, smiling into your eyes as he replaced your dress and pulled his trousers back up.

“I guess now we know why Ambrosia was for the gods.” You chuckle, earning a soft smile from him as he kissed you softly, cupping your cheek. You smiled against his lips, settling back into your haven.

Just to get ripped away from it as a deep voice spoke.

“Hello Castiel, Raphael wants to talk to you. Both of you.”

You open your eyes as Castiel whips his head around to see a tall angel standing there, with a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“He’s expecting you both.” You straightened, recognizing the angel as Jophiel, one of the angels from your garrison.

“So let him wait.” You spat out, anger burning just under your surface. Movement in your peripheral vision made you still though, you and Castiel were surrounded by Raphael’s angels, each one with a gleaming angel blade. Sighing, you and Cas nodded in unison, your fingers entwined as you were both brought to Raphael. The scenery of the park vanished, the sun disappearing and the laughter of families dimming, only to be replaced by the smell of Frankincense and stale air. Your eyes darted around, a snake of fear coiling around your heart. You knew this place, you remembered the beige stone and the oak pews. This was the church from your dreams.

“I’m so glad you could make it y/n. You’ve kept me waiting much too long.” Your eyes narrowed as you whipped around, spying that damned Archangel resting against the altar. “Oh and I see you’ve brought Castiel with you too. What’s the human phrase, two birds with one stone?”

Cas pushed you slightly behind him in a protective gesture. “What do you want with y/n Raphael.” His voice was a growl as he addressed the archangel.

“Well I want Heaven. I want you dead and her grace to be mine.” The way he spoke of it so matter-of-factly made your blood boil in rage and you materialized your angel blade, ready for a fight.

“You’re never getting my grace.” You snarled out, rushing the angel closest to you, stabbing them with the blade in the stomach. The light almost blinding as the angel died. That death sent the room into a frenzy, you and Cas up against the twenty some odd angels that Raphael had in the church. You grunted as you dodged their blades, managing to grab one of the now dead angels blade as well. Only when the last of the angels that you were fighting died did you let yourself breathe, looking over at Castiel who was fighting two angels of his own. Your heart beat loud in your ears as you saw Raphael approach Cas, angel sword drawn and ready to deliver a lethal strike. Everything seemed to slow down then when Raphael brought the sword back to strike as you called out Castiel’s name in warning, jumping between the sword and Cas.

A burning pain filled your body as you slammed into one of the pews, warmth and cold fighting over your body as warm blood spurted and trickled from your neck. Castiel rushed to your side, only finding his way blocked by Raphael, who sent him flying to the other side of the room. Leaving you alone in a growing puddle of blood, the faint light of your grace joining the blood as it ebbed out of your body. Tears streaked down your cheeks as your vision started to go black. The last of your grace seeping out moments before the last of your blood spilled on the floor, your body going limp just as Castiel had managed to get a hold of Raphael’s sword, running it through him and successfully killing the archangel. He huffed, dropping the sword and rushing to your side, gasping when he saw the blood.

“y/n! y/n!” Castiel cradled your body against against his chest, calling out your name as he cupped your cheek. “yn! Please….come back to me…..please….” He pressed his forehead to your cold skin, holding your hand to his lips as the tears started to fall, a great sob racking his shoulders. “I can’t lose you now y/n…..I love you…..” Castiel closed his eyes tightly, kissing your lips with great love as he stood, holding you tight.

Sobs still racked the angels body as he flickered back to the bunker, your body in his arms. Sam and Dean were instantly at Castiel’s side when he dropped to his knees,brushing your hair from your forehead. Dean met Sam’s eyes after taking one glance at the wound on your neck, a solemn silence falling over the three of them as they took a moment to remember you. Cas whispered I love you over and over as he rocked your body back and forth, remembering your bright smile, the feel of your skin, the sound of your laugh. All things that he would never get back. Dean helped Castiel to his feet, his heartbreaking at seeing his friend broken like this. The strong angel sobbing like a child at the loss of his love. “Come on Cas, let’s go build y/n a pyre.” Castiel barely looked up, the tears falling from his eyes and running down your cheeks, as he let Dean lead him outside. And with Dean’s help, Cas wrapped your body lovingly in strips of linen while Sam built up the pyre. Once your body was wrapped up to your neck, Castiel planted one last loving kiss to your cold lips, whispering softly.

“I love you y/n …..I have for all time….and I always will.” Cas finished wrapping the cloth, gingerly cradling your body in his arms and laying you on the pyre. Dean was the one that set your pyre a light, as Cas just stood there, tear streaks staining his cheeks, his eyes never leaving your covered face. Even long after the flames had reduced everything to ash, the angel stood in place in silence, only moving when Dean and Sam urged him to come back to the bunker where some shots of whiskey sat on the table. A drink to celebrate your brief time on Earth. Castiel didn’t drink though, as he disappeared from view with the flapping of wings. His sorrow burned into anger and a thirst for blood as he went back to the church and retrieved your angel blade, proceeding to hunt down every angel that was involved with Raphael. Impaling them with your blade. Only once he had found them all, did Cas return to the bunker. A throbbing ache settled in his soul as he lay on the bed, the same bed that he had shared with you. Tears spilled on to the blanket as Cas closed his eyes to sleep, cold without the warmth of your spirit next to him.

##  **————————————————————————-**

##  **Year and a Half later.**

Castiel woke up, his heart sinking as he prepared himself for another day without you. Your death was over a year ago now but he still felt it as if it happened yesterday. He failed in protecting you from Raphael like he said he would. He shrugged on his trench coat ready to go help the brothers. They needed him to get to Heaven to communicate with their old friend Bobby Singer. And of course he would help the brothers in any way that he could, determined to not make your sacrifice in vain. It took some doing, but he managed to get into Heaven and communicate with Bobby, asking for his help. After the work was done, Cas walked the halls of Heaven, feeling a pull to a specific door. His breath hitched in his throat as he read the name on the plaque, your name. With a shaky hand, he opened the door and entered into the Heaven.

The air was peaceful, as he stood at the edge of a lake. The same one that he had shared with you. His eyes scanned the area, seeing your figure sitting on that same hill that the two of you had watched the sunset on. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall all over again as he made his way to the path that led up the hill, fearing that this would all just be a dream. Though the sound of your voice when he reached the top proved it was no dream.

“Hello Castiel.” Your voice trembled with joy that your angel was finally back with you. You both ran towards each other, Cas’s arms wrapping around your waist as he spun the both of you. His lips sought out your own in a desperate, love filled kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers running through that soft dark hair that you’ve missed so much. When Cas finally set you back on your feet you both were breathless and smiling. You looked up into those perfect blue eyes, cupping his cheeks and brushing away a tear as he held you close.

“y/n….I’ve missed you so much….It’s been hell without you.” Castiel pressed his forehead to yours, sighing softly as his arms came to rest around your hips.

“I’ve missed you too Castiel.” You kissed his lips softly before leading him to where you had been sitting. Cas smiled, taking in your appearance. You were wearing the same perfect white dress that you had been when you were lost to him. Your hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down your back. Though what made him smile the most was the presence of two small white angel wings. He gently ran his hand along your shoulder and back, brushing the back of his hand against the soft feathers. His own wings shimmered iridescently in the sunset, the black feathers gleaming with purples and blues. The sight of them, the sight of him there beside you made your heart leap for joy and you pressed against his side, feeling his wing wrap about you.

The angel gently tipped your head back and kissed you with such tenderness, such love that it took your breath away. His arms wrapping around you and holding you to him, as if he were afraid he’d lose you again. You slowly ran your tongue against his bottom lip, asking to once again find that haven. Castiel wasn’t about to deny you that and he parted his lips, his tongue meeting yours halfway. There was no awkward re-acquaintancing with the kiss and the two of you fell back into perfect step. Your tongues caressing against the other’s, your arms holding the other tight to you. Cas’s wings closed in around you both, as he fell back, leaving you sprawled over top of him, your head pressing into his neck.

“I love you Castiel.” You sighed happily, your Heaven finally complete now that he was there.

Cas took in a deep breath, tears of joy kissing his cheeks as his arms tightened around your shoulders.

“I love you too y/n. I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he held you. The two of you watching the sun set over the mirror lake, things feeling even more perfect than that day so long ago. And even though you had fallen, and your wings were clipped, Castiel still made you fly and touch the stars. 


End file.
